Elijah's Friend Marie (re-written)
by beth.wolfy
Summary: Marie has had a gift ever since she tried to pickpocket Elijah in 1839. She's not a vampire, or a werewolf or a witch. What is she? Nobody knows but someone knows her real name, who? Since she and Elijah arrived in Mystic Falls, Elijah has been pushing her away from him. What's Elijah up to? Starts from season 2 episode 8. T for mild swearing and violence. Please read and review ;)
1. Rose

**So this is EFM only written what I hope is a hell of a lot better now ;) Enjoy, you will need to read this chapter even though most of it is the same cos theres a very important bit that will be very important throughout the whole thing ;) Enjoy :)**

**As much as I would like to, I don't own vampire diaries, however I DO own my character and my ideas ;)**

* * *

I turned to face him. He was wearing a suit as always but he also held a cup of coffee in his hand, or at least I thought it was coffee. He had explained to me how coffee warmed up vampire bodies so that when they came into contact with humans, they didn't feel horribly cold.

"Vampire program," I answered as I turned back to the screen.

Elijah sat down next to me and sighed as the vampire on the screen laughed and two fangs appeared replacing his canines.

"Why do you watch these things?" Elijah asked me as he gestured to the TV.

"It's funny to see what people think of vampires," I replied.

Elijah raised one eyebrow before his phone rang. I reached for the control and muted the TV. Elijah answered.

"Hello Charles … Rose Marie. Well that is a surprise," he smiled. Elijah got a piece of paper and scribbled down something. "Tell her I got the message." Then Elijah hung up.

I knew that Charles was one of Elijah's contacts but I had no idea who Rose Marie was. But she had the same last name as my first name so that was cool.

"Who's Rose Marie?" I asked curiously.

"I met her a few hundred years ago although she made an enemy of my brother by assisting Miss, Katerina Patrova. She's been running from us since then. We're going to pay her a visit," Elijah explained to me.

"A long journey or a short journey?" I asked.

"Very long," Elijah replied.

"Well this is going to be fun," I muttered sarcastically. "I'm getting my bag," I said as I ran up to my room and grabbed my 'going away but I have no idea how long for' bag.

It contained a few spare changes of clothes, bathroom essentials, iPod, headphones, iPod charger, phone, phone charger, my sketchbooks that I had gathered over the years and my pencils which was actually all I owned. The thing about this bag was that it was tiny. Elijah had had my bag enchanted by a witch so that it was bigger on the inside and so that it hardly weighed anything at all.

I smiled at Elijah as I stepped out of the front door. He locked it and left the key under the mat.

"You're not taking it with you?" I asked.

"No, I think it's about time we moved," Elijah said as he held his own enchanted bag. His was like a mini suitcase.

"Again?" I asked rather surprised.

"Well, I think Rose may have found something very interesting," Elijah smiled.

I hopped into Elijah's black car and he drove off. I got out my iPod and listened to songs for hours before we pulled in to get some dinner.

We got some sandwiches and sat in the car with them. I also got a hot chocolate whilst Elijah got a coffee. Then Elijah rang somebody about selling the house which didn't take long considering it was pretty much a mansion.

It was dark outside when Elijah began to drive again and I leant my head against the window before falling asleep.

_I first met Elijah in 1839 when I belonged to a small gang of pickpockets in London. Recently we hadn't been getting hardly any money so i supidly had tried to pickpocket Elijah, he had bitten me and somehow managed to trigger some kind of gene that made me immortal and made me able to change shape into any dog related animal I wanted. Elijah spent six months with me, he helped me control my transformations, and then he freed me. I wandered through states and countries, keeping in contact with Elijah the whole time. In 1990 I returned to America and Elijah found me. We had been staying together since then._

When I woke, I was in hotel bed. The bed was lovely and spacious. I got up and had a shower. Then I got dressed with some of the clothes from my bag.

I jumped when the hotel phone rang before reaching over the bed to answer it with one hand whilst brushing my knotty hair with my other hand.

"Hello?" I asked. There was silence for a second. "Hello?" I repeated.

"Maria Peyton."

I slammed the phone back onto the receiver and stared for a moment. Nobody knew my second name, or my proper first name, nobody, not even Elijah. Anybody who had would be long dead and buried by now. How did somebody know a name that I hadn't used since I was in the gang of pickpockets? It was probably Elijah playing a prank on me. Maybe I had talked about my surname in my sleep or something. Yeah, that was it. There was no other explanation.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. Grabbing my hoodie I made my way towards the door.

"Who is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Who do you think?" Elijah asked from the other side of the door.

"I have no idea," I murmured as I opened the door. "Oh it's Elijah, I would have never guessed," I smiled at him.

"Your hair is wet," Elijah murmured.

"No shit Sherlock," I answered. "I had a shower."

Elijah reached forward and touched my hair. There was a hiss and he pulled his hand back away from my hair. I frowned.

"Vervain," He muttered. "The water supply had vervain in it."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well obviously somebody around here is a bit worried that there are vampires in town but it doesn't concern us, we'll leave now," Elijah said.

"Okay," I smiled as I grabbed my bag which I had found on the side and followed him out to the car. "Can't we have breakfast first?" I asked.

"Fine," Elijah muttered. We walked into the hotel breakfast room and I got myself a hot chocolate and a couple of pieces of toast. Elijah didn't eat anything and just got himself a cup of coffee. We sat down at a table and sighed.

"How long have we got left in the car?" I asked.

"A few hours," Elijah answered.

"Oh fun," I muttered.

We drove for hours and eventually I got so bored that I actually fell asleep even after a good night's rest.

I woke when the car stopped. I looked around to see that we were in the middle of nowhere. There was a massive house in front of us only it looked like it was falling to pieces. I sighed.

"Am I coming in?" I asked Elijah.

"If you want to," Elijah answered.

"Well I would like to meet this runaway that has eluded you for so long," I smiled.

"Come on then," Elijah sighed with a smile.

We got out of the car and walked over to the door which had paint peeling off it slowly and ivy begining to grow up it. Elijah knocked and waited for a couple of moments. I couldn't hear anyone inside but if there was anyone in there Elijah probably could considering he had super vampire hearing. He slowly reached for the handle of the door and pushed it open purposefully but very slowly as if creating a dramatic entrance. I realised that the vampires inside probably wouldn't be daylight resistant and have daylight rings like Elijah's closest friends.

Daylight rings were rare among vampires as you had to get a witch to create them ... not many vampires were friends with witches considering they could make vampires and werewolves feel like their brains were sizzling, and therefore there weren't many daylight rings around.

"Rose Mary," Elijah said to a woman who stood in the shadows of the house. She defiantly wasn't daylight resistant. "Is there somewhere we can talk?" he asked. The female vampire sighed.

"Yes, in here." She said. "You'll have to forgive the house," Rose said.

"Oh no, what's a little dirt, I completely understand," Elijah replied forgivingly.

Wow, he was being very nice so far considering he hadn't ripped her heart right out of her chest yet. That was one of Elijah's specialties, ripping out hearts. We walked in and closed the door behind us, blocking the sunlight. Rose stepped forward. We followed her into a small room that was just as tatty as outside the door, there was a chair that looked like a cats scratching post and the wall paper on the walls was beginning to peel off just like the paint on the front door. I stood next to Elijah.

"So tell me, what gives you the courage to call me?" Elijah asked casually.

He was right; it did take a hell of a lot of courage to call an original vampire, especially when you were a runaway. Even if you weren't a runaway, you could still die from trying to get in touch with an original. I nearly died and i wasnt even trying to get in touch with an original.

"I wanted my freedom, I'm tired of running. Are you in a position to grant me that?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow at her but she was focused on Elijah.

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet, what is him name these days?" Elijah asked. "Trevor," he said remembering. He then continued, "If I so see fit."

"Katerina Patrova?" Rose asked.

Now that was interesting. The amount of times that I had heard that story was countless. Well it was actually quite a good story ... except for the ending.

"I'm listening," Elijah said as he took a seat. I leaned against the chair.

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864," Rose continued.

"Continue," Elijah instructed.

"She survived," Rose said.

Well if she didn't burn in the church then she sure as hell survived. Where was she? Did Rose have her?

"Where is she?" Elijah asked mirroring my thoughts.

"You don't seem surprised by this," Rose noted.

I looked at Elijah and knew that she had a point. He didn't look very surprised, or sound very surprised.

"Well, when you called me and invited me into the armpit of civilisation, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I summarised that it had everything to do with Katerina," Elijah explained. That made sense. "Do you have her in your position?" Elijah continued.

"No, I have better," Rose answered.

What? There's no such thing as better than 'Katerina Patrova the only doppelganger'. What did she think was better?

"I have her doppelganger," Rose said.

What? Vampires can't procreate and she was the last in her line.

"That's impossible," Elijah said shaking his head. "Her family line ended with her, I know that for a fact."

"The facts are wrong," Rose answered boldly.

I shifted the weight in my feet feeling uneasy, Elijah wasn't much of a gentleman when it came to rudeness. She was going to have to watch her tongue if she really wanted her freedom and her heart not ripped from her chest; it could be gone in less than a second if he wanted it to be.

"Well, show her to me," Elijah said getting up from his chair.

"Elijah, you are a man of honour," Rose said. That was true. "You're to be trusted. But I want to hear you say it again."

"You have my word that I will pardon you," Elijah said.

I did however notice that he didn't say that he was going to pardon Trevor or whatever his name was, I think it was Trevor, I wasn't certain though.

"Follow me," she said.

We followed her out of the room and through a hallway, which also had wallpaper literally falling off the wall, before we arrived at a kind of balcony looking down at a small hall-like room. Down in the centre of the hall was a man dressed in black and a girl standing in front of a random sofa ... need i say that everything in this room was also falling apart.

The girl looked really stressed out and she turned around and stared at Elijah. She had the kind of brown hair that was quite drak in the dark but i imagined in the light it would be lighter. I couldn't see her eyes from where i was but i guessed that because she had brown haid=r she'd probably have brown eyes but then again i could be wrong ... i was usually wrong about a lot of things. I had never seen Katerina Patrova so it was up to Elijah to decide if she was her doppelganger or not.

Elijah then disappeared from next to me using his super-speed. He appeared in front of the girl msking her jump a step backwards. He leant down and sniffed her neck obviously to check whether she was human or not and i tried not to laugh. I wondered if she knew anythign about vampires or not, if she didn't then this would be seriously awkward ... if she did it would still be awkward.

"Human, it's impossible," I heard him murmur. "Hello there," he said to the girl.

Well that's not going to scare her, is it idiot! Or maybe he was trying to scare her. Honestly I had no idea what went on in that original's head.

"Well, we have a long journey ahead of us, we should be going," Elijah said.

Where would we even be going? Elijah had sold the house.

"Please don't let him take me," the girl begged to Rose.

"One last piece of business then we're done," Elijah said to the girl.

"I've waited to long for this day Elijah," said the man in black.

I assumed that he was Trevor. He should shut up or he would make it a hell of a lot worse than it already was.

"I'm truly very sorry," Trevor said looking at the ground.

"Oh no, your apology is not necessary," Elijah said.

Elijah was going to kill him. I could tell as he walked around Trevor in a circle.

"Yes, yes, it is," Trevor replied.

_Shut up! You're only going to make it worse for yourself!_ I mentally screamed at him through my head at him although he wouldn't be able to hear me unless i suddenly became telepathic ... that would be cool.

"You trusted me with Katerina … and I failed you," he said.

I sighed impatiently.

"Oh, yes you are the guilty one, and rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That I honour. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah asked facing him.

Rose suddenly became very nervous, perhaps now realising that he had only said that he was only going to free her and not Trevor.

"I beg your forgiveness," Trevor said.

"So granted," Elijah said.

Trevor had just enough time to give a shaky smile before Elijah hit his head so hard that it came off. Rose gasped out in shock and held onto the banister of the steps leading down from the balcony for support. I shuddered at the blood and the read that rolled along the floor. I still wasn't used to the blood.

"You-!" Rose started but was interrupted as she began to walk towards Elijah.

Her attention turned to me. SHIT! Elijah seemed to notice and a second later he was in front of me and rose was centimeters in front of him.

"Don't, Rose…" Elijah warned. "Now that you're free."

Rose then broke down in tears. I let out a shaky sigh of relief.

"Come," Elijah said holding out his hand to the girl who was trembling slightly.

"No, what about the moonstone?" she said incredibly quickly.

I frowned and stared at the girl. She knew about the moonstone? Did she know where it was? Could she take us to it? If she kknew about that then she definatly knew about vampires.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asked.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is," she replied.

She shouldn't dodge around the question when talking to an original.

"Yes," Elijah said.

"And I can help you get it," she said.

I sniggered. Originals never except help from humans when it is offered to them. They never wanted to appear that desperate.

"Tell me where it is," Elijah instructed.

"It doesn't work that way," the girl replied.

I raised an eyebrow at her. She had some nerve.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah asked.

I could hear the amusement in his voice. He turned and had a quick millisecond glance at me to make sure that Rose hadn't ripped my head off before he looked at Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it," Rose clarified.

Elijah looked at her. The thing about originals is that if they concentrate hard enough, they know whether a human is on vervain.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" Elijah asked as he snatched it from her neck and threw it to the side of the room. Elijah then grabbed her head and forced her to look at him. "**Tell me where the moonstone is,**" he said using his compulsion.

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins," she answered with no emotion in her voice. She almost sounded like a robot.

"**What is it doing there?**" Elijah asked.

"It's with Katherine," she answered.

I guessed that Katherine was another name for Katerina Patrova.

"Interesting," Elijah muttered.

At that moment glass shattering could be heard upstairs. I looked to Rose, she was still there. Who else was here?

"What is that?" Elijah asked Rose.

"I don't know," Rose answered.

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah said.

"I don't know," Rose repeated firmly.

Elijah grabbed the girl harshly and made her walk in front of him.

"Move!" Elijah ordered.

Rose and I quickly followed them down the hallway to the front doot where we stopped and stood, inbetween the staircase and the door. We stood there for a second before a vampire ran past us at top vampire speed making it impossible for us to see him properly.

Elijah pushed the girl to Rose and then stood ready to take on whoever it was. I stood next to the two girls getting ready to shift if I had to protect myself. The vampire ran past us again. He was teasing us.

"Rose," Elijah said giving her a final chance to tell him who was in the house.

"I don't know who it is," Rose answered.

She sounded honest but sometimes the people who sound honest aren't. I had learnt that the hard way. The vampire ran past us again. Then there was a voice from the top of the stairs.

"Up here," it said.

Using his vampire speed, Elijah ran half way up the stairs before stopping to listen. I heard the old wooden stairs creek with the effort of holding someone when they probably hadn't held anyone for years.

"Down here," said another voice from around us.

I spun around in a circle holding back a growl as i attempted to catch a glimpse of the vampire. Elijah turned to face us, thats when I heard a weapon fire. I looked up to Elijah and felt my stomach churn, Elijah had a stake in his hand. Like literally through his hand.

Suddenly I felt a hand over my mouth and then I was being pressed up against a wall. I was facing a man with brownish hair and foresty green eyes. He had the girl as well but he didn't hold her.

"Excuse me!" Elijah shouted. "To Whom It May Concern, you're making a great mistake if you think you can beat me! You can't!"

I growled into the man's hand and he seemed surprised.

"You hear that! I repeat," Elijah shouted and I heard something break. "You cannot beat me! So I want the girls on the count of three or heads will roll," Elijah announced and I knew he meant literally. "Do we understand each other?"

The vampire holding me handed the girl something and whispered 'go' to her. I had no idea what it was but I struggled under the vampire's grip. I knew whatever the girl had would probably hurt Elijah. It struggled more, trying in some way to free myself.

"I'll come with you," I heard the girl say. Don't fall for it Elijah! "Just please don't hurt my friends," she said. Don't do it Elijah! "They just wanted to help me out," she said. Please don't fall for it!

"What game are you playing with me?" Elijah asked her.

I mentally sighed with relief, he hadn't fallen for it. Then I heard a small bang and Elijah shout out in pain. No! I struggled under the vampire's grip. No! I wanted to help him! The vampire grabbed that looked like a mini-stake. He then stabbed my shirt into the wall and grabbed what looked like a gun.

"ELIJAH RUN!" I screamed as I heard the gun firing.

I had to get lose! The vampire was so strong that the stake was practically completely in the wall along with my t-shirt. Damn! I then heard a huge crash that echoed throughout the whole house. I lifted my feet off the floor, forcing the stake to take all my weight. the shoulder of my shirt ripped and I fell to the floor but i didn't care, i got up and ran to help Elijah. I ran down the stairs hearing Elijah shout in pain again. I got halfway down the stairs and stopped. They had staked Elijah!

I stood frozen there. The shock of seeing him like that froze me. As Rose disappeared, I heard the girl run past me. She jumped into the arms of man that had staked my shirt against the wall.

Elijah would be fine in a few hours. I would wait here until he was fine. The other vampire who stood next to the girl and the brown-haired vampire looked up at me. He had black hair and i felt an urge to change but i held it back. Suddenly he appeared next to me no doubt using vampire speed and it took everythign in me to stop myself from shifting into a wolf right then. He grabbed my arm.

"No! Leave me alone!" I shouted at him.

"Who are you?" the dark-haired vampire asked me.

I didn't answer.

"**Who are you?**" he said compelling me.

"Only Elijah's compulsion works on me," I said through gritted teeth.

"Answer me!" he ordered.

I said nothing.

"You're coming with us," the brown-haired vampire said.

The dark-haired vampire took a tighter grip on me and dragged me out of the house, literally kicking and screaming.

The car journey was silent. I stared out of the window feeling ... very pissed off. But I smiled when I thought about how pissed off Elijah would be when he woke up. I just had to remember not to say anything about Elijah, his family or about the curses until Elijah came to get me.

"So what happened Elena?" asked the brown-haired vampire whose name was Stephan.

"Well at the party I was getting into my car and someone came up behind me and made me pass out with somethign on a cloth." _Chlorophil perhaps? _"When i woke up i was in that house and then that Elijah dude came and wanted me to go with me," Elena said from the passenger seat.

The black-haired vampire whose name was Damon decided that I was too dangerous and so Elena would sit next to Stephan who was driving and he would sit next to me. I sighed. This Elena girl had forgotten to mention that a vampire got his head chopped off by Elijah's hand, how had she forgotten that? I sighed again and looked out of the window for the rest of the journey. Later on Elena told them that rose had told her about the 'sun and moon' curse. They obviously didn't know that the 'sun and moon' curse was fake.

The two vampires dropped Elena off at her house, Stephan vampire stayed there too. And then Damon drove me somewhere else.

Their house, which was where they had taken me, was massive. 'The Salvatore Boarding House' was what Damon had said. I made a mental note to remember that name and text it to Elijah when I was alone.

I sat on their couch and hugged my knees. While Damon helped himself to a drink, I quietly got out my phone and texted Elijah.

_'Mystic Falls, Salvatore Boarding House – M'_

I quickly shoved my phone in my bag when I heard footsteps. Stephan entered the room.

"Where's Elena?" Damon asked.

"She's home," Stephan answered.

"Any you're here why?" Damon asked.

"Because she wanted to be with Jeremy," Stephan said like it was obvious.

How long would it take for Elijah to get here? It had taken us an hour to get here so in two hours Elijah would be awake, but then he'd need to feed and it would take another hour for him to get here so I was looking at four hours. That wasn't too bad.

"Here," Damon said to Stephan as he handed him a glass of whatever it was.

"Listen, what Rose told Elena about the curse…" Stephan didn't finish.

I finished it in my head though '… was fake and Elena was going to die in some ritual thing with Klaus whose Elijah's cursed brother.'

"I know, we'll keep her safe," Damon said as he poured himself another drink.

"Good luck with that," I murmured under my breath.

They heard it but they didn't say anything.

"You know the only way we're going to be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other," Stephan pointed out.

_You're gonna die anyway,_ I thought to myself.

"We let Katherine come between us," Stephan continued.

Whoa! What did they know about Katerina that could be of interest? Did they know where she was?

"We let that happen with Elena, we're not going to be able to protect her," Stephan said.

_You won't be able to protect her anyway. Nothing will stop Klaus from breaking his curse,_ I thought.

"Yes Stephan. I've heard it all before," Damon said as he finished his drink and walked off.

"Hey," Stephan said.

"What?" Damon answered.

"I'm sorry," Stephan said.

What was Stephan sorry for? What had he done?

"About what?" Damon asked.

"Being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago," Stephan explained.

There was seriously something wrong with these two brothers. Most vampires loved the day that they were turned. They say that it was the best day of their lives. Damon looked like he was enjoying vampire life. Surely they would have gotten over something that happened 145 years ago?

"Enough Stephan, it's late. No need to rehash that," Damon answered.

"You know what? I've never said it out loud. I guess I just needed to say it and you need to hear it. I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother," Stephan said.

Had Damon really been that reluctant to turn? Hmm. 145 years ago? Haha, i was older than them ... was that good or bad?

Stephan walked away with that.

"Come on. You're sleeping somewhere else," Damon said to me.

Reluctantly I got up off the couch and followed Damon up some stairs. He then led me to a room. I walked in and I heard him lock the door behind me. Well that was friendly, i was pretty sure most people didn't get locked in rooms at night ... although if he hand't locked it i would've definatly made a run for it so i guess that was kinda good ... for them. I officially decided that I didn't like Damon.

I sighed and sat down on the bed. I got my phone out and fiddled with it for a few minutes before a new text came in. My phone was on vibrate so hopefully Damon and Stephan wouldn't be able to hear it.

_'You're in Mystic Falls? There's been a change of plan. You stay there and find out as much as u can before I come and get you –Elijah'_

_'WAT! U can't leave me here! They locked me in a bedroom! How am I supposed to find our information when I'm locked in a bedroom!'_

I waited furiously for his reply, debating throwing my phone at the wall hard enough to break it, the phone not the wall. I wasn't strong enough to break a wall by throwing a phone at it.

_'Gain their trust. I need to do some jobs. I'll pic you up when I get the chance, End of argument. –Elijah'_

_'I hate u!'_

I sighed deeply and got out my iPod and sketchbook. I began to draw when another text came through.

_'Talk to me like that and I might leave you there –Elijah'_

_'I love u so much, thx for temporarily dying, leaving me to get my favourite shirt ripped, get kidnapped and locked in a room xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'_

_'That's more like it :) –Elijah'_

I sighed and put away my sketchbook, pencils and phone before curling up under the duvet on the bed and swiftly falling asleep.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE :)**


	2. Katerina

**This chapter isn't neccicary to re-read, just more description ;)**

**Please Review :)**

* * *

"Wakey, wakey," I heard somebody say.

Why would Elijah do this to me? I was so bloody tired, I didn't need him waking me up at whatever time it was ... Elijah never woke me up with a 'wakey wakey', he was more of a knock at the door person. Suddenly everythign from the night before came rushing back and I sat up immediately. Stephan stood at the end of the bed with his arms resting on the footboard.

Pervert!

"So what were you? Elijah's pet?" he guessed. I scoffed. "Am I wrong?"

"Friends actually," I replied.

"Well you don't seem overly upset considering that my brother and I staked him," Stephan pointed out.

"I _am _upset. Over the years I've learnt not to show it," I lied.

"'Over the years?'" he repeated.

"You said you and your brother turned vampire 145 years ago?" I asked and Stephan nodded. "I became an immortal in 1839," I explained.

"You … you what? You're not a vampire," he frowned looking at me with coonfusion.

"I never said I was, I said that I was an immortal. The word 'vampire' never crossed my mouth," I replied as i got out of the bed.

I was still wearing my jeans and hoodie from yesterday, I'd probably get changed as soon as Stephan was gone. Stephan was still processing by the look on his face and I pulled my hair into a ponytail whilst i waited for him to catch up.

"So you're not a vampire but you're immortal and you hang out with original vampires," Stephan finally concluded.

"Original _vampire_," I corrected. "I've never met Elijah's siblings and I don't particularly want to."

"And why is that?" Stephan asked.

"From what Elijah has told me about them, they're not all that friendly," I replied as i sat back down on the bed with crossed legs so that i was looking directly at Stephan.

"And so if I told you that this town is probably going to get a visit from Klaus what would you say?" Stephan asked.

"I'd say 'Your town is bloody screwed and you should run for the hills.' I'm considering the fact that Klaus killed all his siblings with the exception of Elijah and buried them in the ocean," I replied.

Stephan nodded his head, processing the information that I had just given him. He sighed deeply and walked over to the window. Had I told him too much?

"You know a lot about the originals?" he asked.

"Um, I know a lot about Elijah and the few stories that Elijah shared with me," I replied not wanting to give too much more away.

"Okay, come downstairs. We have a visitor who can tell us more," Stephan said.

"So I guess I'm stuck with you for however long," I murmured.

I got off the bed and I followed Stephan out of the room, making sure that I had my bag with me, there was no way that I was going to leave it where somebody could look through it and find my phone.

I hadn't really been paying much attention to the house last night, perhaps it was my fury that they had staked Elijah or my tiredness but i had failed to notice by far how beautiful this house really was.

In the hallway there was a dark detailed carpet covering floorboards giving it an old fashioned yet detailed look. The bootom half of the walls were wooden boards however the top half were plastered and painted a very light cream sort of colour.

As i followed Stephan along the hallway I began to notice tiny details that usually i would have overlooked when in a bitter mood but now I could see the tiny dust particles that were floating around the hallway, as we turned to the stairs i saw the tiny little scratches umong the vast and delicate wooden carvings in the banister.

I followed Stephan into a familiar room, it was the living room that I had been sitting in last night before i had been sent taken into my bedroom by Damon. Damon and Rose were already in the room and i noticed Roze momentarily freeze when she saw me.

"You?" she murmured.

"Me," I said as I sat down on the couch and pulled my knees up to my chest.

The doorbell rang and Damon, Rose and Stephan litterally disappeared at vampire speed and a few seconds later they appeared with the Elena girl who sat down next to me. She looked tense and not happy, she kept eyeing Rose ... and me.

"Okay you have to understand that I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not," Rose explained. "That's the problem with all this vampire crap. But Klaus, I know is real."

"Who is he?" Elena asked.

She didn't know who Klaus was? Whoa! SOMEBODY GIVE THIS GIRL A LESSON IN VAMPIRE HISTORY! How could she not have heard of Klaus? The vampire of all vampires ... how could she not know who he was?!

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend," Damon smiled.

"From the first generation of vampires," Stephan said to Elena.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked.

"No. Elijah was the Easter Bunny compared to Klaus. He was a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal," Rose explained.

I raised an eyebrow at Rose and was about to remark on her not seeing her friend Tervor's head get chopped off but thought better of it as i thought i'd probably end up pinned against a wall being drained.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest," Stephan said.

That wasn't true, Elijah was actually a year or two older than Klaus but Klaus was defiantly stronger. I decided not to share that information, it would make them less terrified and where was the fun in that?

"Okay," Elena said making a gesture for them to stop. "You're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena asked.

"Yes," Rose said at exactly the same time as Stephan said, "No."

"What they're saying is, I mean, if what she's saying is true-" Damon started.

"Which it is," Rose interrupted.

"Or you think it is," i added.

"And you're not just saying it so we don't kill you-" Damon continued but was interrupted again. Damon moved to stand next to Rose as he spoke.

"Which I'm not," Rose interrupted.

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe," Damon concluded.

"Look Elijah's dead, right?" Stephan pointed out. "So no one else even knows that you exist," Stephan said as he got up and walked over to Elena.

"Not that you know of," Rose said.

"That's not helping," Damon said to Rose.

"Look I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him," Stephan said. "I mean we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know what's real, I mean for all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bedtime story or something," Stephan said to Elena.

"Wrong. Elijah has laid eyes on him and so had Katerina Patrova. You've met both of them and Klaus is not 'a stupid bedtime story or something' considering that he killed his own siblings," I pointed out.

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot," Rose added backing me up.

"All right we're shaking, you've made your point," Damon said.

Elena got up off the sofa and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Stephan asked.

"School, I'm late," she said.

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you," Stephan said.

"That's alright, I know where it is," Elena replied.

"She's in denial," Damon said to Rose as Elena left the room.

"Shut up, Damon," Stephan said.

After all of that I sat on the couch for a while but then Rose started crying, I wasn't good at being around people who were crying so I went upstairs to my room. Of course i felt bad leaving her whilst she was crying but knowing me I'd probably just make the situation a hell of a lot worse.

After spending a few minuets rummaging through my bag I pulled out my sketchbook and looked around for somethign inspirational to draw but couldn't find anythign. I ended up just drawing everything around me, every single detail about the room.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Damon came in.

"Come on you, we're going on trip," Damon said to me.

"Where?" I asked.

"You'll find out," Damon replied.

I defiantly didn't like this guy. Being around him made me feel so small and ignored, almost like I didn't even exist.

I followed Damon out of the room with a sigh, I was seriously bored. Even the possiblility of going somewhere didn't throw much excitment at me. Rose, Damon and I all got into the black truck and Rose drove. The most I managed to get out of Damon and Rose was that we were going to meet someone called Slater.

The journey was long and very boring. I sat alone in that back whilst Rose drove and Damon asked Rose questions. Eventually I got out my phone and texted Elijah.

_'Meeting somebody called Slater at a café somewhere, they're trying to get as much info as possible –Marie xx'_

_'I think I know where that is –Elijah'_

I sighed and leant back in the leather seat. I was very bored. I listened to my music and looked out of the window like I usually did when I was on a long journey with Elijah but being in the car with somebody else felt different. My guess was that i didn't feel safe like i did when i drove with Elijah ... partly because Damon drove like a maniac on steroids.

What i couldn't get my head around was why Elijah couldn't just come and get me, and that infuriated me! It was like he didn't care that the enemy was holding me hostage. Next time i got to speak to him, we'd be having serious words.

Eventually Rose pulled into a multi-storey car park and parked We all got out and stretched, or at least I did. There was a small iron door in front of us, it looked well used considering most small doors in multistory carparks are locked and never ever used.

"Back entrance how convenient," Damon said as he got out of the car and walked towards the door. Rose and I followed him, me more suspiciously than Rose.

"That's the point we can't all have little daylight rings," Rose said.

"How do you know this 'Slater' guy is even here?" Damon asked.

"I called him. He's here, he's always here," Rose answered.

Sado, who spends their whole time in a bar? Okay maybe a few people but still. Why? Unless you owned the bar or worked there, that was acceptable.

"Good, just one thing," Damon said before using his vampire speed and pinning Rose to a car park pillar. "If you are setting me up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat," Damon said casually. "It's something I'm very good at."

I smirked at the vampire. Then Rose used her vampire strength and speed to pin Damon to the car. I had always found vampires fighting for doninance very umusing, I wasn't sure quite why though.

"I'm older that you, and stronger. Don't get on my bad side," Rose warned him before letting him go. "You can trust me," Rose said before turning around and walking in through the back entrance to reveal a bar/restraunt, only it was really light and open. Frowning I turned to Rose, wasn't she going to like burst into flames at any given point.

"Whoa, what about the sunlight?" Damon asked looking at the shop windows which covered the whole of the shop wall.

"Double-paned and tempered, UV rays can't penetrate," Rose explained. "You see the appeal now?" She asked.

She did have a point. Somewhere where vampires could come out in the day time and pretend to be human was probably pretty appealing. That was pretty impressive actually.

"That and the free WI-FI," said a man as he walked up to us.

I guessed that that was Slater as Rose turned to face him

"Hey, how are you?" Rose asked as she gave him a hug.

"Good. I saw you come. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"It's a long story but I want you to meet-" Rose started and she looked at Damon.

"Damon Salvatore, turned 1864 by Katherine Pierce, AKA Katerina Patrova," he said. I was actually quite surprised and so was Damon by the look on his face. "So I take it I was right? What I told you about the tomb under the church is true?" he asked.

"Yes, it was right. Thank you for the tip," Rose answered.

"It's nice to meet you," he said holding out a hand towards Damon who unwillingly took it and shook it. "Maybe," the man said. "And who is this?" he asked gesturing towards me.

"We were hoping you could tell us, she hasn't told us yet," Damon said.

"I recognise you from somewhere … you were made vampire by Elijah, weren't you? 1839, wasn't it? You moved back in with him recently, 1990 I believe," he said. "That's strange because you look pretty human to me."

"Thank you for giving away my history," I muttered.

"She is human," Damon said.

"Okay look, I'm an immortal human," I explained.

Okay, maybe that was a lie. I was an immortal shape-shifting human whose best friend was an original vampire.

"What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?"

Wrong question. Rose remained silent and looked at him before she explained the whole story. I ordered a hot chocolate and sipped at it before zoning out. Why did this have to be so bloody boring, at the least the hot chocolate was good though.

"And you're sure that Elijah is dead?" Slater asked worriedly.

_Nope,_ I thought to myself.

"Beyond dead," Damon answered.

"Trevor was a good man," Trevor said as he led all of us over to a table. "He helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was going for my psych PhD."

"Slater's been in college since '74," Rose explained.

"When I was turned," Slater started.

Oh, here we go. Another long vampire story. I rested my head on my hand and with the other hand I drank the hot chocolate.

"I have eighteen degrees, three masters and four PhDs-" Slater began.

God stop bragging already. Just because some people aren't that smart. Well, I was actually fluent in a lot of different languages. English, French, Spanish, German, Finnish and Romanian. I had also just started to learn Italian.

"The point?" Damon asked obviously getting just as annoyed as me.

"Exactly, I mean, what's the point?" Slater said more to himself than to any of us. "What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer please enlighten me."

"We need your help," Rose said.

"If somebody wanted to get in touch with Klaus," Rose started.

Oh my god, you can't get in touch with Klaus, he gets in touch with you!

"How would you hood 'em up?" Rose continued.

"Craigslist," Slater answered.

"Really?" Damon asked doing his 'raising an eyebrow and I don't believe you face.'

"Seriously," Slater replied. "I respond to a personal AD that gets sent to somebody, who knows somebody, who knows Elijah, who's dead, and that's where my connection ends," Slater explained.

"Here's what I don't get. Elijah moves around during the day which means the original people knew the secret of the daylight ring," Damon said.

I mentally laughed at how little they knew so little about the originals. I supposed that once I had been like them though, confused by what Elijah was and by how strange the world was.

"Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and moon?" Damon asked.

I knew the answer but I wasn't about to give away any secrets as big as that. I sighed and looked out of the window. I smiled when I saw Elijah standing across the road. He pressed an index finger to his lips. I nodded once and then returned to the conversation.

"…Werewolves from lifting it." I only just caught the end of Slater's sentence. "If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever, and vice versa," Slater explained.

I could see his logic but if only they knew that the sun and moon curse was a fake. I wondered what they would do when and if they ever found out.

"But werewolves are all extinct," Rose said.

No they weren't, they were just hard to get hold of.

"True, I've never seen one but rumour has it-" Slater started.

"Not such a rumour," Damon interrupted.

"Mystic falls?" Slater asked.

What, now I was confused? Was Damon saying that there were werewolves in Mystic Falls? I would love to meet another werewolf; I hadn't met one in decades. Damon smiled and tilted his head.

"God, I've got to visit this place, it sounds awesome," Slater said.

"Awesome doesn't ever begin to describe it," Damon said.

I looked back out to Elijah who was still standing there. He made a gesture for me to brace myself. I frowned but nodded.

"Can we stop the curse from being from being broken at all?"

"Well what do you mean?" Slater asked.

"Well, if we rendered the moonstone useless and stopped the curse from being broken," Damon clarified.

I wasn't even really paying attention to the conversation. They were trying to figure out lies, what was the point? Elijah was probably listening anyway.

"Well, yeah probably," Slater answered. "But why would you wanna do that?"

"Tell me how," Damon instructed.

"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original?" Slater asked. "And keep me from walking in the sun?"

"Wise choice," I murmured.

"You wanna walk in the sun? I can make that happen, if you help us," Damon bribed.

"Don't do it," I murmured although Damon gave me a look to make me shut up. "Fine but if you die, it's not my fault."

Suddenly the glass shattered I raised my arms to protect my face from the glass. There were yells and shouts of surprise. Rose and Slater screamed out in pain as the sunlight hit them and began burning up their skin.

Damon immediately took his jacket off and covered Rose before pulling her up and grabbing the both of us before pulling us out the car park. Slater had disappeared off somewhere and I had no idea where. Damon let go of me and held Rose against the car.

"You're fine, you're going to be fine," Damon said to her.

"I know, I just-" Rose began.

"Who was behind that?" Damon asked. He seemed really angry.

"I don't know, where's Slater?" Rose asked.

"Iowa by now. Who the hell knows?" Damon answered.

I closed my eyes and lent against the car park pillars. He's left me. Elijah had left me.

"He's not behind this, he's a good guy. He wouldn't betray me," Rose said in a state of panic and shock.

Of course he wasn't behind it; Elijah and I were behind it.

"Well who did it?" Damon asked. He was practically interrogating her now.

"It's Klaus! Don't you understand?" Rose said through tears of terror.

Damon looked taken aback by Rose's fear. I felt guilty for making her cry with fear but even if I said that it was Elijah, they wouldn't believe me.

"You don't know this man! I'm dead, we're all dead!" she sobbed.

Damon and I got into the car with the crying Rose and drove in silence. I listened to my music for the whole journey home. Rose sobbed silently and Damon said nothing. Once back to the boarding house, I went up to my room and sat there sketching for a few hours.

I suddenly realised just how hungry I was. I crept downstairs and tried to find something to eat. Being immortal meant that I didn't have to eat as much as normal humans but I still had to eat like once a day.

"What are you doing?"

I whipped around nearly jumping out of my skin. Stephan stood casually leaning against the doorframe. I sighed.

"Looking for food," I replied.

"Well you are in a house of immortals. We have alcohol and coffee. That's about it," Stephan pointed out.

"Vampires can eat food," I answered.

"Yeah, but we generally don't," Stephan said.

"Damn," I muttered.

"Hold on until tomorrow, I'll take you to Elena's house," Stephan said.

I nodded before heading upstairs to bed. I slept until six but I woke with horrible stomach pains. I sat in bed until seven when I heard the sounds of life downstairs. Well actually it was more like death considering all vampires are dead.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	3. The Sacrifice

**Nothing new in this chapter either if you're re-reading ;) Next chap has something though :)**

**Review Please**

* * *

I was in a good mood however I felt unusually ... hollow as wandered down the stairs that morning. I eventually decided that a shower should clear my mind ... and body, I stank like hell. Stephan was in the living room sitting comfortably on one of the leather chairs when I walked in.

"Morning," I said brightly.

"Morning," he replied.

"Can I use your shower?" I asked after a second of awkward silence.

"Um, okay its top of the stairs on the left. I'm going out with Damon, I don't know how long we'll be, and then I'll take you to Elena's," Stephan explained.

I nodded before walking back upstairs towards the bathroom. After my shower I changed into my spare clothes from my bag, I didn't have many clean clothes left now which was going to be very irritating in a couple of days.

I walked down the stairs slowly, listening for ... Elijah maybe but didn't hear anything so I carried on down the stairs and to my surprise Stephan and Damon were already back. How long had I spent in the shower exactly?

"Come on then, we're going over to Elena's," Damon said getting up before frowning at me.

"What?" I asked grumpily. I didn't like this Damon guy, he was just so ... rude. Oh God, I was starting sound like Elijah!

"There's this new invention called the hair dryer. Don't know if you've ever heard of it. It dried your hair, you should try it sometime," he said.

"So that's why your hair looks like a dog took a dump on it this morning," I smiled.

Damon looked at me with a glare before walking out the front door, I followed with Stephan behind me as I tried to keep the smile from becoming laughter.

We drove over to Elena's house to tell her something as far as I could gather from the two brother's conversations in the front, although my stomach was far more fixated on what food Elena might have. We walked briskly up to Elena's front door and Stephan knocked.

"Hey, can we talk?" Stephan asked when Elena answered.

"Why?" Elena asked looking towards me.

Well wasn't she nice. You know, there's no harm in talking to people ... actually sometimes there is, but not very often. Like when you're talking to a vampire that doesn't like you, then there's a big risk of harm and quite possibly death but as far as I knew these two Salvators liked her so what was the problem? I mean, she couldn't be scared of me while she had her vampire body guards.

"We went to see Katherine," Damon explained.

"Come on in," Elena said immediately although she didn't look too happy about me tagging along.

I followed Stephan and Damon into the nicely decorated, very modern house and they began to explain the situation about Katerina wanting to get out of the tomb so badly that she'd give us the moonstone and leave Mystic Falls forever. I wouldn't trust Katerina enough to let her keep her word about anything, let alone that.

"You don't believe her, do you?" Elena asked as I bit into the sandwich she had made me.

"Mmm," I muttered. Bacon, lettuce and tomato. Best sandwich in the world.

"No, of course not, we just want the moonstone," Damon explained.

"Elena this is a good sandwich," I said when I had finished that bite but everyone ignored me so I just carried on eating.

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break," Stephan said.

I stopped chewing. Slater had said that it would destroy the spell of the sun and moon curse. Did that apply for the actual curse, the real one that Klaus wanted to break?

"No spell, no doppelganger sacrifice, ergo you live," Damon concluded.

I needed to talk to Elijah but I couldn't. It would have to wait.

"How do you destroy it?" Elena asked.

That was an important question. I listened very carefully.

"By releasing it from the moonstone," Stephan explained.

Oh my god, that made so much sense! Why hadn't we thought of that? We needed to get the moonstone.

"How do you guys even know this is going to work?" Elena asked in a worried tone.

"They don't," I replied.

Damon and Stephan shot me a warning glance, more Damon than Stephan and I held my hands up in the air as if to say 'Jeez guys'.

"'Cause we have a crafty witch on our side," Damon answered.

"You discussed it with Bonnie?" Elena guessed.

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us," Stephan said.

"May I just remind you that Katerina Patrova is the one who has the moonstone? She is known for her tricks and lies. She's not going to give it to you," I interrupted.

"We're going to get it from her," Stephan said.

"Well what he means to say is that he is going to pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to," Damon corrected.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone and get out in time for her to return it," Stephan explained.

"Wow, I mean, it sounds like you guys already have it all planned out," Elena said.

"Yep, we're awesome," Damon said.

"You wish," I muttered under my breath.

"Except for one thing," Elena said. Everybody fell silent. What had they forgotten? "I don't want you to do it," Elena said.

What the hell was wrong with this girl?!

"What are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice," Stephan said.

"What about Klaus?" she asked.

"We'll find him-" Stephan began to say.

"He'll find you," I corrected.

"We'll find him but after we get the moonstone," Stephan said again.

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the two of you?" Elena asked.

Okay, now she was making a little more sense but ... I still didn't understand what was going on inside that little head of hers.

"Elena, if we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save your life," Stephan pointed out.

"I know, everybody keeps saying that," Elena said as she got up and left the room.

"Okay personally I'm with Elena. Even after you de-spell the moonstone, you're going to spend the rest of your lives on the run from Klaus. Katerina Patrova made the mistake to cross Klaus. Her family paid the price and she's been running ever since, are you really going to do that to yourselves?" I asked the two vampires.

After our conversation with Elena, I went back to the boarding house. Damon and Stephan left me with Rose. Apparently she was somewhere in the house, I had no idea where. That gave me the perfect opportunity to call Elijah.

I went out into the garden and sat on the small bench so that hopefully Rose wouldn't hear me.

"_Hello Marie,_" Elijah's voice said through the speaker.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked.

"_Fine, how about yourself?_" Elijah asked.

"Really bored. Anyway I got some new information that is going to be interesting," I said.

"_Continue,_" Elijah said.

I could picture him sitting in an armchair somewhere with his legs crossed over casually and one arm on the arm of the chair as he fiddle with something.

"Well the Salvatore brothers seem to think that if they can break the curse by de-spelling the moonstone. If they de-spell the moonstone then that means that the doppelganger won't die and Klaus won't have his ritual to rid him of the curse," I explained.

"_Now that is interesting,_" Elijah murmured. "_I've got to go but I'll speak to you soon._"

"Wait! You are going to come and get me soon, aren't you?" I asked.

"_Very soon, keep an eye out for me,_" Elijah said and then he hung up.

I sighed and walked back into the house. I walked into the living room in time to hear Rose speaking.

"It's a bad idea," Rose said.

"What's a bad idea?" I asked as I walked into the living room where Rose stood in front of Elena who was sitting on the couch.

"No, it's not," Elena said completely ignoring me. "From what Stephan told me, your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus," Elena said. "You and Damon just gave up before you got it."

"Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it," Rose pointed out.

"There's more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it," Elena said.

"There's always more to learn about everything in the world," I answered.

"Why are you coming to me with this?" Rose asked Elena.

Well didn't I feel so special; pretty much everything I said was being ignored.

"Because you owe me," Elena answered.

God! You should never ever, ever, EVER say that to somebody who is stronger than you and quite capable of killing you.

"One word from me and Damon and Stephan could have killed you for kidnapping me," Elena continued.

"Or maybe it's because you know that they don't want you to do this?" Rose asked.

"And their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away," I added.

"We're having a disagreement, okay?" Elena said. "They're willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not."

"They're just trying to protect you," Rose said.

"And you've proven that you can't care less whether I'm protected or not," Elena pointed out. "So we're back to you taking me to Slater."

"You're going to see Slater?" I asked.

"Yes," Elena said just as Rose said, 'no'.

"What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?" Rose asked as she sat down next to Elena.

"How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?" Elena asked.

"I've been a slave to shadows for 500 years, what do you think?" Rose asked rhetorically.

"I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help if you're willing to make a deal," Elena bribed.

"Ooo, road trip," I smiled.

We drove for a few hours just like when we visited the café. When the car finally came to a stop Elena and I followed Rose up the stairs to a white pair of double doors. The paint on the doors looked old as some of it had peeled off.

"Someone could use a new lick of paint," I muttered as I peeled off a strip although as usual my comment seemed to be ignored.

"Slater," Rose called out as she knocked on the door. "Slater, it's Rose. Open up," Rose said as she knocked again. There was no answered. Elena and I frowned. "He's not home, sorry," Rose said.

"We didn't just drive four hours to get here and find out that he's not even here," I muttered. "And I have not been out of the car long enough to face getting back in it."

"Little Rùnda here is right," Elena said. Rùnda was my new nickname because I wouldn't tell them anything about myself. It meant 'secret' in Irish … or something like that. "We didn't come all the way out here for nothing," Elena continued.

Rose sighed and then broke open the door with a push.

"After you," Rose said. "Slater?" she called out.

Rose walked into the apartment Elena and I stuck near the entrance whilst Rose looked around.

"I don't think he's going to be much help," Rose said.

Elena and I hurried over to Rose and saw Slater's body with a stake through his heart. I frowned.

Elijah.

Elena and Rose sighed before Rose walked over to Slater's body and closed his eyes. Elena walked over to Slater's computer, Rose and I followed cautiously. Weren't they going to check that the killer wasn't still here although Elijah wouldn't have stuck around after killing someone.

"It looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop, found him and killed him for his information," Elena summarised as she looked through the bits of paper on the desk next to his computer. Well Elena did have that right, Elijah had done both of those things.

"Yeah, probably to stop him helping people like us," Rose said. "The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass."

Rose walked over to the curtains and opened them.

"What are you doing?" Elena and I said in synchronisation. It was sunny outside ... well cloudy but still, she'd fry but to our surprise, she didn't.

"Tempered glass. UV rays can't penetrate it," Rose explained. "I used to come here and just watch the day go by.

I could imagine that if you had to stay in the shadows and dark your whole life then tempered glass would really appeal. Elena picked up a picture of Slater and a girl and studied to two happy faces.

"I'm sorry about Slater," Elena said to Rose.

"Any luck?" Rose said trying to change to subject.

"Um," Elena began as she tried to get onto Slater's computer. Password. "It is password protected, I can't get in."

Well obviously it was password protected, who was stupid enough to not have a password on their computer? Well .. some people but realistically EVERYONE should have a password on their computer!

"No, this is fine, let's just go," Rose said.

I think she was upset and wanted to mourn for Slater in private when we got back. It was then that we heard a small crash. There was somebody else in here.

"Stay here," Rose instructed both Elena and myself.

Rose opened a door and I heard her say: 'Alice?'

A girl came running out of the cupboard and hugged Rose in tears.

"He's dead," the girl who I presumed was Alice cried.

I recognised her from the girl in the picture that Elena had been holding a few moments ago. Rose sat Alice down on the couch and comforted her until she stopped crying whilst Elena made us all a hot drink. I really just needed a hot chocolate, you know those moments where you want nothing else except a hot chocolate.

I sat on the couch opposite Alice. When Rose got up to go and check on Elena, Alice gave me the oddest of looks.

"What?" I asked, trying not to sound rude but I was getting very irritated by her staring at me.

"Nothing," she answered looking away and to Elena who came in with a steaming mug and gave it to Alice. She muttered a 'thank you' to Elena before she started staring at her.

"You look really familiar," Alice said finally breaking the silence. Elena looked up at Alice in confusion. "Did you know Slater?" Alice asked. She almost seemed completely over his death now. Strange.

"Not personally. No," Elena replied. "I just knew that he kept detailed records of all his vampire contacts and I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus," she explained.

"Doubtful," Alice replied. "Klaus doesn't want to be pointed out."

"It's like I keep telling you. You don't find Klaus, he finds you," I sighed.

Alice nodded agreeing with what I had said and Elena bit her lip.

"Do you know Slater's computer password?" Elena asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now?" Alice replied. "I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart."

"I understand that but-" Elena began. "Do you know his password," Elena pressed.

"Who do you think you are?" Alice muttered as she took a sip from her mug.

"What if I could convince Rose to turn you?" Elena asked.

I frowned at Elena in disbelief. Alice turned to face her in shock.

"Would you show us his files then?" Elena asked.

A few seconds later we had Alice sitting at the computer.

"Somebody's been here. The hard drive is completely wiped out," Alice said.

"Yeah, probably whoever killed him," Rose muttered.

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid," Alice said. "Everything is backed up on our remote server."

"You know that she's not going anywhere near my blood right?" I heard Rose whisper to Elena.

"I know, but she doesn't," Elena replied.

I smiled to myself. They were starting to become almost and I mean ALMOST as clever as Elijah.

"Kristian Stewart. God was he obvious?" Alice murmured.

Was I the only one who didn't get that?

"These are all links to vampires?" Elena asked staring at the screen of files.

"Slater was obsessed, almost as much as me," Alice replied.

Now that was hard to believe with the amount of files on the screen I couldn't imagine anyone more obsessed than Slater.

"What about that one 'Cody Webber?'" Rose asked. "We exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah."

"I could call him?" Alice offered.

"Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus," Elena said handing Alice the phone. "'The doppelganger is alive and she's ready to surrender,'" Elena said.

"What!" Rose snapped.

"Oh, my god, I knew I recognised you," Alice said turning around to face Elena.

"Get him the message please," Elena said.

"Just so you know Elena, you are practically committing suicide," I said but she walked off into the kitchen. Rose and I followed, leaving Alice stunned by the computer.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"I'm getting Klaus's attention," Elena answered.

"Well that's one way of doing it," I murmured. This way would get herself killed by the next full moon but that's the way she wanted to do it.

"If Klaus knows that your alive, he'll find you and he'll kill you," Rose said. Elena nodded. "...Which is exactly all you wanted all along."

"Whoa, I missed something here. You wanna die?" I asked but as usual everybody just ignored me.

"It's either me or my family," Elena said.

"So this whole charade was a suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?" Rose said although it came out as a question.

Alice walked in just as Rose finished speaking. I don't think she heard the conversation.

"Cody is on his way," Alice said. "And he really wants to meet you."

"Well I'm not surprised, she's the bloody doppelganger!" I said. "I need some air," I muttered.

I walked out of the flat and was already dialling Elijah's number as I walked down the stairs. He wasn't answering. Shit! He wouldn't forgive me if I was present whilst we lost the Patrova doppelganger! I dialled again, no answer! He never didn't answer his phone! What was he doing! The doppelganger was going to die! I rang him again and again and again. No bloody answer!

I began to walk back up to the flat when Damon appeared in front of me. I nearly fell backwards down the stairs in surprise. He grabbed my arm and using his vampiric speed he whizzed me up to the flat, we appeared in front of Elena.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"What are you doing here?" Damon repeated as he let go of my arm.

Elena turned around to Rose who was looking guilty.

"You called him?" Elena asked her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Elena," Rose said.

"You said that you understood," Elena growled at Rose.

"She lied," Damon interrupted.

Elena turned back around to Damon just as Alice made an appearance.

"Damon Salvatore," Alice smiled.

"Get rid of her," Damon said meaning Alice.

"No … Way," she murmured as she stared at Damon.

"Come on, we're leaving," Damon said to Elena.

"No," Elena answered.

"I said 'we're leaving'" Damon repeated.

"I'm not going with you," Elena said.

"You do not get to make decisions anymore," Damon growled.

"When have I ever made a decision?" Elena asked. "You and Stephan do that for me. Now this, this is my decision."

I pulled out my phone and tried to call Elijah again. I didn't care if they saw me phoning someone. I couldn't care less. I needed to get hold of Elijah. No answer.

"Who's going to save your life while you're out making decisions?" Damon replied.

Dialled again. No answer.

"You're not listening to me Damon, I don't want to be saved," Elena said. "Not if it means that Klaus is going to kill every single person that I love."

"For god's sake. I agree with that but this is not the way to go about it," I growled at Elena.

My skin began to prickle with the stress of it all. I was going to shift. No, I couldn't shift. Not in front of all of these people. I leant my head against the wall and began to breathe deeply.

"Get your ass out of the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself," Damon threatened.

Elena didn't budge so Damon grabbed her arm in preparation to throw her over his shoulder.

"No!" Elena shouted as she tried to throw a punch at Damon but he grabbed her hand with his free one.

"Don't ever do that again," Damon said, obviously talking about her punch.

Damon went off to make Alice forget and left Elena in the custody of Rose and I. Elena tried her best to talk her way into letting her go but Rose and I weren't having any of it. Damon came back a few minutes later. I tried calling Elijah again, no answer.

"Alice is soundly asleep she won't remember a bit of this stupid day," Damon said though gritted teeth. He was obviously pissed off.

At that moment the doors opened and three vampires came in. Shit! We were either going to die for protecting Elena or end up going with her. Shit! Shit! SHIT!

"We're here to meet the doppelganger," one of them said.

This wasn't happening. Holy crap!

"Thank you for coming," Elena said as she tried to push past Damon but he held her back. There was seriously something messed up going on inside that girl's head! _'Thank you for coming to kill me,'_ was what I think she meant to say.

"I will break your arm," Damon warned Elena. "There's nothing here for you," Damon said to the three vampires.

At that moment there was a small shout of pain from the last of the men who was still standing in the doorway. He fell to the ground and Elijah stood in his place. Elijah then used his super speed to end up next to the two other intruding vampires.

Rose immediately disappeared using super speed and Elijah made no attempt to stop her. So now Elijah decided to make his grand entrance? After I'd called him god knows how many times.

"I killed you," Damon said looking confused. "You were dead."

"For centuries now," Elijah replied. I smiled, all vampires were dead.

"Who are you?" Elijah asked one of the vampires.

"Who are you?" the vampire replied arrogantly.

Damn, he was in for it.

"I'm Elijah," Elijah said.

The face of that vampire was priceless.

"We were going to bring her to you," the vampire lied. "For Klaus, she's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her."

"Does anybody else know that you're here?" Elijah asked.

"No," the vampire replied.

"Well then you have been incredibly helpful," Elijah said right before he reached into the two vampires' chests and pulled out their hearts.

I shuddered as Elijah dropped the two hearts on the bodies and then disappeared. Damon looked around at Elena who looked horrified. I frowned. He left me.

While Damon walked Elena to her house, I stayed in the car. I listened to my music. I was annoyed. I didn't think that I would be more annoyed. He had left me. Elijah had left me. He had left me again.

Suddenly Elena got back in the car. She was shouting something at Damon. I turned my music up louder. I wasn't in the mood for any more crap. I needed some space alone.

As soon as we got back to the house, I went up to my room and got under the covers where I buried my face in the pillows cried. I felt so alone. It was so obvious that nobody like me here. Even Elijah didn't have my best interests at heart. Sometimes I wished that I had an off-switch like the vampires, but I didn't and I never would.

I stayed awake for the whole night looking through my bag at all of the things I had forgotten were in there. There were some of my very first sketchbooks in there. I took out some of the sketchbooks until I found the one from 1839, the year that Elijah had made me change.

There were sketches of my group of pickpockets. There were sketches of our group leader. Then the pictures went dark. That was when I was in considerable pain from the changing on the inside. I had begun to draw things more like fire, pistols and fangs.

I sighed and remembered how I had gone back to Elijah.

_My bones ached. They had been aching since I had met that vampire and he had bitten me. At first I thought that I was turning into a vampire. That was until I changed. I changed into a mongrel in front of all the pickpockets. I was kicked out of my group. My first thought was that perhaps the vampire could explain what was happening to me. I stole some peoples' wallets and collected a lot of money, and then I went to the tavern where I had tried to pickpocket the vampire. I had at least five pounds. He had been standing outside when I had tried to steal his wallet. He wasn't there now. I made my way inside the tavern pulling the shawl on top of my head so that nobody paid any attention to me. I scanned the tavern for him. I couldn't see him anywhere. I knew that his name was Elijah, he had told me that. I went up to the bar and got the woman's attention._

_"Is there a Mr. Elijah here?" I asked quietly._

_"Mr. Smith isn't seeing anybody tonight," the woman said._

_I held out one pound in my hand. "Please," I whispered._

_She looked from me to the money. "Come with me."_

_I followed the woman out away from the bar and away from the main part of the tavern to the private part of the tavern where the separate booths were. The woman led me over to one of them and pulled back the curtain. Inside sat the vampire with a cup of red liquid. The thought of what was in it made my stomach churn._

_"Delilah, I told you that I didn't wish to be disturbed," the vampire said._

_"I'm sorry Elijah but this girl-" the woman started._

_"Please," I whispered as I help out the four pounds that I had stolen._

_The vampire sighed and gestured for the woman to leave and for me to sit down. I placed the money on the table and sat down opposite him._

_"I didn't think that I would see you again. I take it you stole the money?" he asked._

_I nodded slowly and he pinched the bridge of his nose._

_"What do you want and if you're about to ask me to turn you forget it," Elijah said._

_"I-I-I need your help," I stammered._

_"Why?" Elijah asked me._

_"Ever since … I first met you … I've been having a problem," I said practically trembling with the fear of him killing me._

_"What kind of problem?" he asked suspiciously._

_"W-well," I began but tears began to trickle down my cheeks. "I-I um. My bones, they started hurting," I said as a few more tears fell down my cheeks._

_"Your bones?" Elijah asked me with a frown._

_"Yes and then I-I-I … I changed," I said quietly._

_"What do you mean you changed?" Elijah asked._

_"I changed … into a … a dog," I said quietly._

_"You changed into a dog?" Elijah said with a raised eyebrow. "If you're trying to be funny, it is not working."_

_"I'm not. I wouldn't bring you four pounds. The amount of things I could do with four pounds. I-I … I am really scared. I am scared of myself," I said looking up from the table for the first time._

_"I am not buying this con," Elijah muttered as he went to get up._

_Before I could think about what I was doing I grabbed his arm._

_"Let go of me," he said through gritted teeth._

_"Help me, please," I cried quietly as I let go of his arm. "Please."_

_"I am done," Elijah said as he got up._

_A shot of pain went through my stomach. I made a small yelping noise. I felt like I was going to throw up. My stomach twisted and then I was changed. I was a mongrel again. I looked up at the vampire who stared down at me in confusion._

With that memory in my head, I curled up and cried myself to sleep.


	4. By The Light Of The Moon

**Hi everyone, so this chapter is one that you will need to re-read ;)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I got out of bed and found that I was alone. No Stephan, no Damon and no Rose. Completely alone. I sighed and tried ringing Elijah. He didn't answer but this time I left a message.

"Elijah, you piece of crap! I don't know whether you're deliberately dodging my calls or not but it's not funny! I'm frikkin' alone here, everybody ignores absolutely everything that I say and I'm done with being your frikkin' mole!" I shouted into the speaker before throwing my phone against the wall with such a force that it broke.

I felt a ripple go through my stomach as I changed into my dog form. I growled at myself for breaking my phone before I took a deep breath and changed back into my human form.

I went over to the broken phone. Nope, completely broken and I didn't even remember Elijah's number off by heart. Damn! Well there was nobody here so I might as well go outside but I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the post-it note on the inside of the front door

_Maria Peyton. Child of the wolf._

I grabbed the note and screwed it up as small as possible before cautiously opening the door and taking a step outside however I only just made about two steps when Damon's car appeared in the driveway.

"Get in," he said from the driver's seat.

Reluctantly I got in the car. Damon began to drive away and I sat in silence.

"What's wrong with you?" Damon muttered.

"Elijah's alive, he left me here and I broke my phone," I muttered.

"And you were supposedly his best friend hey Rùnda," Damon said.

"Please don't call me that."

"Tell me your real name," Damon instructed.

I was silent for a few minutes. I think he forgot that he had even asked me the question because when I answered he was confused.

"Marie," I said quietly.

"What?"

"My name is Marie," I repeated.

"Well little Marie, we're here," Damon said as he stopped the car.

We got out and I followed him into 'The Mystic Falls Grill'. Damon walked up to a man and greeted him in a friendly way.

"You alright, Alaric?" Damon asked.

"Yeah … who is this?" Alaric asked as he handed Damon a glass of scotch.

"This is Marie, Elijah's kind of pet," Damon said.

A small growl escaped my mouth. "I'm not his pet."

The two men sat there drinking for a few minutes then my stomach grumbled.

"I'm hungry," I muttered.

"Go order a sandwich or something," Damon answered.

"Hello? I don't have any money," I said in an annoyed tone.

Damon gave me a note and I ordered a sandwich and a bottle of coke. I sat down next to Damon and Alaric who were both looking at a woman who had just come in. Naturally I tuned in to what the girl was saying.

"Uh, crazy question: Do you know Tyler Lockwood?" she asked one of the boys who was working.

"Mm, Mason's mystery woman," Damon said.

"Should I even know who Mason is?" I asked.

"Mason is a werewolf who's Tyler's uncle who is the mayor's son, try and keep up," Damon said as I bit into my sandwich.

"Where is Mason anyway?" Alaric asked.

"Decomposing in his truck," Damon answered.

"If you see him let him know, please. Thank you," I heard the girl say.

"So you think she's a werewolf?" Alaric asked.

"Well I hope not, being that it's a full moon, Alaric," Damon said in a 'like it isn't obvious voice'. "We should defiantly find out." Damon pulled out a small plastic wallet that had some kind of herbs in it.

"And what is that?" Alaric asked.

"Wolfsbane," I answered before Damon could. I knew the plant as I had seen it in action before. It could really hurt werewolves ... and me if it was used correctly. But I couldn't let anyone know that it hurt me.

Within a few minutes Damon had convinced Alaric, without compulsion, to go up to the bar and sit with the supposed werewolf girl. I sat and watched them, I could tell that she was a werewolf and I knew that werewolves ... well trained werewolves could smell out vampires from a mile away. However I didn't say anything to Damon, I'd like to see him learn a thing or two.

"Well hello," Alaric said to the woman sounding drunk. "Can I have a scotch and whatever this beautiful woman is drinking?"

"Lamest pick up line ever," I muttered to Damon.

"The funny thing is that Alaric already has a girlfriend," Damon smiled and I smiled back.

"Oh no, one's my limit," the woman replied to Alaric's offer.

"Oh, come one. It's not like I'm a freak. Just being friendly to somebody who's new in town," Alaric lied.

"Okay, if you insist," the woman said. "How do you know I'm new?"

"Because I have never seen you here before, and I am here every night," Alaric replied.

"Is he supposed to be giving her the impression that he is an alcoholic?" I asked Damon quietly.

"Nope," Damon replied as he got up and walked towards the woman, leaving me alone to eat my sandwich. "Excuse me, is this guy bothering you?" Damon asked the woman.

"I'm not bothering anybody," Alaric answered.

"Perfect, well … do it elsewhere," Damon said. "Don't worry, he's harmless. He's sort of the town drunk. And you know when we get tired of him we just put him in a cab and send him back to where he came from," Damon lied and Alaric sneaked some wolfsbane into her drink.

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here," Alaric muttered.

"Why are you here?" Damon asked him.

Alaric raised his glass and she raised hers and he got off the stool and moved back to sit with me. The woman sad thanks for buying her a drink but she didn't drink it. I sighed and began to drink my coke as Alaric sat down next to me.

"So what's your story?" he asked.

"I'm Elijah's friend, Damon staked him and kidnapped me, when Elijah came back to life he didn't come and rescue me, the end," I answered.

"Fair enough," Alaric answered.

Eventually Damon started trying to discuss where the woman could sleep and he was giving out recommendations.

"There's a B&B down the road, then there's a motel off of I-9, but, you know, if you ask me, I think it's kind of a mistake," Damon said the woman.

"No 'frills' is fine. I'm just here for the night," the woman answered. "Long story. I'm looking for my friend."

"Who?" Damon asked.

"Mason Lockwood?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I know Mason," Damon laughed.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's a great guy."

"He's missing," she said plainly.

"What do you mean? Like … I mean, missing missing?" Damon asked.

"How do you know Mason?" she asked.

"Friends of friends," Damon answered.

I tuned out; I couldn't listen to this any longer. Sighing I ate the last bit of my sandwich and sipped my coke. I got out my iPod and listened to my favourite songs. I wanted to go to sleep but there was no way that I was falling asleep in a public place.

One of the boys who was working at the grill came over to mine and Alaric's table to take my plate.

"I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" he asked.

"Yeah, I came down to stay with the Salvatore brothers," I replied.

"How long are you staying for?" he asked.

"I have no idea," I replied.

"I'm Matt," he said holding out a hand.

"Marie," I answered as I shook his hand.

"So, if you're new then you won't know your way around town too well, do you want to meet up and I could show you around?" he offered as he took my plate.

I knew none of the vampires would let me but who gave a shit? I needed to get out of the house and actually look around the town I was staying in, and if it meant spending time with some high-school kid, why not?

"Yeah, how about tomorrow, when are you free?"

"Meet me here at three," he smiled before walking off to the kitchens.

Then Alaric got up and walked towards the woman. It looked like she had sussed out that they were trying to test if she was a werewolf. Then the woman got up and left. I downed the rest of my coke in the hope that we were going to go home.

Damon ran after her and Alaric ran after Damon. I shoved my iPod back in my bag and ran after both of them. I caught up with them and Damon was practically on a rant.

"'You've been marked' what the hell kind of wolf throw-down crap is that anyway?" Damon said.

"It means that she can find you when she's in wolf form," I explained.

"And you know this how?" Alaric asked.

"Well I have met a few werewolves before and _I_ made _friends_ with them," I answered.

"Damon look up, just look up," Alaric said. "This werewolf stuff is true. One bite and you're dead. One bite. All right, don't risk it. Just go home. Take Marie. Lock all your doors and we'll deal with it in the morning."

"Yeah," Damon said finally.

When we got home, I trudged up the stairs. I got half way along the landing when I heard screaming. Before I registered what I was doing, I was half way down the stairs heading towards the living room in time to see the werewolf on top of Rose. I didn't have time to think about what I was doing.

I shifted into my wolf form in less than a second and jumped at the werewolf, biting as hard as possible into the scruff of its neck and began tugging hard. The werewolf let out a yelp of pain and it jumped out of the window. I didn't waste any time in following.

I chased the wolf for about a mile before I began to head back. The wolf probably could have killed me if it wanted to but I think the surprise of being attacked by another wolf probably scared the crap out of it. I could've stayed there and shifted back into a human then but then I would have had to explain to Damon and Rose how I was a shape shifter.

I couldn't tell them what I was ... I didn't even know what I was but I couldn't trust them with my secret. If Damon or Rose told one wrong person, my life would be over. I wouldn't be able to stay out in the open, instead I would have to hide in a cellar somewhere.

I wouldn't trust anybody with my secret except Elijah who already knew. I was beginning to wonder if Elijah had abandoned me. Maybe he thought that I abandoned him to die in that house. But I hadn't and I'd been giving him loads of information recently. I wondered why he was dodging my calls.

I shifted back into my human form before I climbed up the outside of the house to my window which I had left a tad open as I always did for emergencies like this one. I got back into my room and got out my latest sketchbook and began to sketch the room around me. I added in everything I could, filling the page with so many different shades. It was about four am before I curled up under the covers and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Please Review or follow or both :)**


	5. The Decendant

**sorry it's been a while, and im probably not forgiven but here it is none the less:**

**this isn't one that you have to re-read :)**

I woke up that morning feeling different and not in a good way. It had been a long time since I had last shifted, and to have two shifts in one day made my body feel tired, staying up until four in the morning and five the previous night probably didn't really help very much. I turned over on the bed but I couldn't get back to sleep.

Eventually I sighed and got up before having a quick shower and getting dressed. I nearly bumped into Stephan on my way out of the door. Nobody usually walked past my door.

"Stephan, where were you yesterday? I had to spend the whole evening with your brother who decided to threaten a werewolf and Rose ... well you probably know," I said. "It was quite eventful."

"I was trapped in the tomb with Katherine," Stephan said. "Nobody told you?" he looked at me with one eyebrow raised. How was it that everybody could raise one eyebrow except me? How the hell did you do it?

"No, nobody tells me anything," I mumbled. "How is Katerina and how did you get out?"

"Katherine is, let me think, annoyed and thirsty. Elijah came to get me out but he compelled her to stay in there," Stephan explained.

I smiled more to myself than anything else but then realised that Elijah hadn't been in contact with me and that wiped the smile clean off my face immediately. I then noticed that Stephan looked like he was going somewhere and in an effort to keep him from noticing my sadness I continued the conversation.

"Where are you off to?" I asked.

"I'm going to try and find Elena's mum, she might be able to help us. Don't tell Elena, please." Stephan explained.

"Well you know what? I don't want to know any more than that. I'm going to go downstairs and be normal and possibly help Rose and Damon," I said.

Stephan nodded and we both went downstairs. I found Damon just leaving the living room with Elena and Rose still inside it.

"Ah, look its little Marie. She can help," Damon smiled.

"_Marie?_" Elena asked looking from me to Damon.

Well it was nice that Damon hadn't told everyone about my name.

"Oh you missed the grand finale. She told us her name. Have fun you two and be good," Damon called back over his shoulder.

...I was saying.

"So what are we doing?" I asked Elena walking further into the room.

She sighed. I could tell that she still didn't like me very much. Actually she didn't like me at all.

"We're looking after Rose until he gets back," Elena explained grumpily.

"Why are we looking after Rose? She's a fully grown vampire. She can take care of herself," I said.

"Well obviously Damon doesn't seem to think so," Elena answered.

I mentally sighed, _Okay, let's just go straight for it._

"Elena, I know that you don't like me and I know it's because I hung around with Elijah and he tried to take you away but the thing is that if you're a good friend to Elijah, he's a good friend to you. Back when I first became an immortal, he was the only person who offered me any help. He was my only friend and you have to understand that," I explained.

She nodded but then frowned.

"You're an immortal?" she asked.

"Oh, I guess Damon didn't tell you that. Yeah, 1839 which puts me older than your two Salvatore boys," I murmured.

"But you're not a vampire," Elena pointed out.

"Yeah that's the confusing bit. Elijah and I still haven't figured out how I can be an immortal human but here I am," I replied as we walked back into the living room

"Could you two possibly get me to my bed?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," Elena said and I nodded.

Elena and I took one arm each and helped Rose to her room.

"I hate this, I'm a vampire, I haven't had a cold in centuries," Rose muttered.

Elena moved the duvet so that Rose could get into bed.

"We don't get sick. When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out with an illness," Rose continued as Elena took off her cardigan.

"You're not going to die," Elena said as I tucked Rose in.

"Such a human thing to say," Rose murmured. "You've never been in Damon's room before have you?" Rose asked as she noticed Elena looking around the room.

Elena picked up a book. '_Gone with the wind._' Elena scoffed and put it back.

"Not what you expected?" Rose asked although it was and wasn't a question.

"It's just a room with a bed," Elena replied as she sat down on the edge of the bed whilst I looked out of the window. "Maybe I expected there to be silk sheets," Elena said finally.

"You're lucky, you know?" Rose said. No one's ever loved me the way that you're loved."

"I doubt that," Elena replied.

"Trevor was my best friend, nothing more," Rose explained. "I spent all those years on the run from Elijah. I just never thought that it was a good idea to set up roots."

I didn't want to say what came into my head. It would upset Rose. I was thinking that if Rose had set up roots then Elijah would have found her and killed her.

"The whole idea of family isn't exactly compatible with being a vampire," Rose continued.

Elena sighed and picked up the glass of blood from the bedside table that I had carried up. I moved away from the window and sat on the other side of the bed.

"Why are you so eager to give up?" Rose asked.

"I'm not giving up on anything. Here," Elena said as she passed the glass of blood to Rose.

"What do you call this whole deal with Elijah?" Rose asked as she took the glass from Elena and looked at it but didn't drink it.

"I call it my best option," Elena answered.

"It's your easiest option," I said quietly and Rose nodded.

"That's not fair," Elena murmured.

"I'm going to wait outside," I said as I got up and left the room.

I wasn't good with talking to people who I didn't know. People had to try and make friends with me because I couldn't make friends with people. I stood quietly outside the room for a few moments before I heard coughing and gagging. Running back inside, I saw Rose coughing up Blood.

"Shit," I murmured as Elena and I both ran to the bathroom to get some towels.

We wetted some flannels as fast as we could but when we walked back into the room rose was gone. I breathed in. She was still in the room. My animal-side could tell me that.

Elena and I glanced behind us and saw Rose. Using her vampiric strength and speed, Rose pinned Elena to the wall.

"It's all your fault Katerina," Rose shouted at Elena. I was too stunned to move. "You Katerina, you did this!"

"It's Elena," I said running forward and grabbing Rose's arm but Rose pushed me back. I fell backwards and landed awkwardly on my ankle causing to bend weirdly. Instantly pain shot through me.

"Rose! Rose, I'm Elena," Elena said quickly. She was begging for her life.

"You traitor!" Rose growled.

"I'm not Katherine!" Elena shouted.

Rose let go of Elena and stared at her for a moment.

"Elena?" she asked.

"It's me, it's Elena," Elena said reassuringly as she pushed down her shock and fear to stand upright without the wall for support.

"Oh my god, Elena, I'm so sorry," Rose said. "I don't know what's happening to me."

"It's all right, you're going to be all right," Elena reassured.

Elena then walked over to me and helped me up off the floor and I hopped up only using one foot.

"My mind … I'm …" Rose didn't finish.

"It's okay, it was just for a second," Elena said.

"I'm sorry. Don't be scared of me," Rose said as she walked back towards the bed.

"We're not. We're not," Elena repeated as she covered Rose up with a duvet.

"You need to rest," I said, still standing on one leg.

"I'm scared," Rose said quietly.

"You're not alone," Elena replied.

"We're right here," I said as I limped over and sat on the bed.

God that was painful, I needed to shift. When I shifted any broken, twisted or fractured bones would heal but the shift would be more painful than any other normal shift.

"Here? Where's here?" Rose suddenly asked.

"Damon's bedroom, you're in Damon's bedroom," Elena said.

"I want to go home," Rose said quietly.

"Tell us about it," I instructed. Perhaps telling us about her home would keep her mind off the pain.

"ST. Austell," she murmured. She seemed almost calmer as soon as she spoke. "Thirty kilometres south of fields and trees and horses."

"It sounds beautiful," Elena smiled.

"When you live long enough, everything disappears," Rose said meaning that it wasn't like that now. "So much time wasted, I just wish I hadn't been so afraid."

"We should go and get some clean sheets," I said quietly once Rose was settled.

"Okay," Elena replied.

We walked (well I limped) out of Damon's room where Rose was trying to sleep and headed towards the airing cupboard. Elena grabbed a few sheets and handed them to me. She also picked up a bed throw.

"Hmm, this is nice," she said.

"I like it," I answered. Elena closed up the cupboard and we headed back to Damon's room.

"We brought some clean sheets," Elena announced as we walked into the room.

We stopped in the centre of the room. Rose was not there. Shit! Elena and I exchanged worried glances before we put down the bed sheets and headed downstairs. Elena decided to call Stephan

"It's Elena, I'm worried about Rose. I think you should come home," Elena said. She was about to say something else when we heard a clatter.

"Rose?" I called out.

I followed Elena down into the basement. Elena stopped in the hallway and bent down to pick something up. It was an empty blood bag.

'_That's not good,_' I mouthed to Elena.

We walked forward a few more steps. I didn't want to turn the corner. I didn't want to know what we would find. We turned to corner and found Rose draining blood bags dry.

"Oh my god," Elena said out-loud.

_Idiot!_

Rose turned around.

"Katerina," she growled.

"No," Elena whispered.

"Run!" I shouted.

We ran up the stairs but Rose met us there. Her face turned to a feeding face.

"Rose, stop! It's Elena! I'm not Katherine!" Elena said holding her hands in front of her to stop Rose coming any closer.

"You're hallucinating," I said calmly although everything inside of me was being me to shift. Not in front of Elena!

"I'm not Katherine," Elena said again. "I'm not Katherine."

Slowly Rose's vampire hungry face changed back to her normal face. I let out a small breath of relief. Suddenly Rose changed again and leapt at us. I had no control over what my body did then.

I shifted in front of Elena.

Rose pinned Elena to the ground. I jumped into Rose knocking her off and onto the floor. Elena opened the curtains and let the light shine through. Rose screamed and went and hid in the shadows.

Without a second thought, Elena and I were both running, despite the fact that I was in my wolf form. We got to the front door Elena was about to open it the Rose appeared next to Elena.

I bit into Rose's leg giving Elena a distraction. Elena dug her fingers into Rose's wolf bite from the other night. Elena and I ran up the stairs and into Stephan's room. Elena locked the door and placed a heavy cabinet in front of it whilst I shifted back into my human form and opened all of the curtains allowing the sunlight to flood into the room. Elena broke a leg off a stool as a make-shift stake whilst I got ready to shift. The doorknob turned making us both jump.

"Elena, I know that's you and not Katherine," Rose said hoarsely before we heard coughing.

"Don't open it," I hissed under my breath.

"Elena, Marie, please, I need your help," Rose said.

We both stood there breathing heavily for a moment. There was no sound. Elena whipped around to face me and stared.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about that," I said quietly.

"You turned into a frikkin black wolf!" Elena exclaimed.

"And saved your life," I answered calmly.

"What in the name of hell are you?" Elena asked trying to calm herself down.

"That's the thing, I don't even know," I replied.

"So, you can change into a wolf and you're immortal, anything else that I should know?" Elena asked.

"I can change into any dog related animal," I explained.

"How come you still have clothes when you change back?" Elena asked.

"I think it's because when I change, everything I'm wearing becomes a part of me in my next form," I replied. "I'm not exactly sure though.

"So can you run faster that humans?" she asked.

"I can run at normal wolf, dog and human speed and I don't get and super-strength or anything like that," I explained

Elena nodded and the next few moments were spent by her trying to process everything that had happened in the past half an hour.

"Please don't tell anyone," I said breaking the silence. Elena sighed and then looked at me. She looked to her feet and then nodded slowly. "Promise?" I asked just to make sure.

"Promise," Elena said quietly.

"Shit!" I suddenly said rather loudly. Louder than I had intended to anyway.

"What?" Elena asked looking worried.

"I was supposed to meet Matt at the grill today," I sighed and leant my head back against the wall.

"Matt? How do you know him?"

"Met him yesterday, he said he'd take me for a tour of Mystic Falls. So much for that."

We sat in Stephan's room for hours, lost in thought and wondering when Stephan and Damon would get back. What I really could have done with was my sketchbook but I felt more sorry for Elena than myself as with older people it's a lot easier to get lost in thought and I was over 100 and she was under 20 so ...

It was dark outside when Elena got up and moved the cabinet away from the door. I stood up and walked over to the door. We unlocked it and slowly walked down the stairs. Elena had her stake at the ready and I was ready to shift. We walked slowly along the corridor. We got to the living room and paused. Elena and I turned to face the open front door at the same time.

"That's not good," I murmured.

There was a sudden whoosh of a vampire behind us and we whipped around, Elena ready to stake and me ready to shift. But we turned around to see a very confused Damon.

"You okay?" Damon asked looking at the stake.

"No," I answered for Elena.

"Where's Rose?" Damon asked.

"I don't know," Elena answered as she shook her head.

Damon looked at us like 'you lost her?' That was when Damon's phone rang.

"Yes … Oh no … I'll be right there," Damon said as he hung up. "Okay, you two in the car. I think we've found her."

Damon drove so fast that I thought we'd crash whilst Elena, seemingly unfazed by his driving, explained what had happened to him. Thank god she missed out the part where I turned into a wolf. I owed her, big time.

Damon got out of the car and went over to the sheriff who was a rather pretty looking woman with short blonde hair. Elena and I got out but stayed next to the car. Elena pulled out her phone.

"Hey Stephan, it's me. I don't know where you are, but please call me," Elena said. "It's important."

Damon came back to the car.

"Hey," Elena and I both said.

"Have you heard from him, do you know what he's up to?" Elena asked.

"Baby brother's not exactly my priority right now," Damon answered. "Take this."

Damon handed something to Elena. It was a stake. He then handed one to me. I took it, just for the sake of keeping my secret and not wanting to look odd for refusing something that might save my life.

"Come on, let's go," Damon said as he led us around to the school car park.

We walked into the school car park. That was when we heard screaming right at the other end. My muscles clenched, getting ready to shift. I really needed to stop being in such dangerous situations and risking showing my identity. Damon disappeared from next to us. We ran over to the screaming.

"Rose, stop!" I heard Damon shout.

We arrived to see Damon pinning Rose to the ground.

"Rose, Rose! It's me! It's Damon," he said with his voice getting softer. "It's Damon."

Rose immediately stopped struggling and looked up at the two bodies.

"Did I do this? No! I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to hurt anybody. I never wanted to hurt anybody," Rose sobbed.

"I know," Damon comforted as she stated crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Rose cried as she looked at Elena and me.

"Come on, let's get you home," Damon said.

"No, I don't have a home. I haven't had a home in so long!" Rose cried. "Oh make it stop! Please make it stop! I hate it! Make it stop!"

Damon picked up Rose and carried her out of the car park and to the car. I sighed and rubbed my temples. I was beginning to get a stress headache. I turned around and stared into the dark and empty parking lot and for a second, just a second, there seemed to be a shadowy figure standing right at the edge.

When we got back, I stayed downstairs as Damon and Elena went up with Rose, despite the fact that Damon had told Elena to go home. A little while later Elena left. I sat on the couch and wasn't surprised when Damon came down with Rose's dead body. I said nothing and pretended that I hadn't seen him. Then about ten minutes after Damon left Elena came back.

"What did you forget?" I asked casually.

"Nothing, I just wanted to speak to Damon," Elena answered.

"He went out, I don't know when he'll be back," I said.

"He left you here with Rose?" Elena asked.

"No, err, Rose is dead," I said quietly.

"Oh," Elena said.

Elena sat down on the couch with me until Damon appeared through the door.

"You were supposed to leave," Damon frowned.

"I did," Elena said. "But then I came back to make sure that you were okay."

Elena handed Damon a glass of scotch.

"I appreciate the gesture," Damon said. I wasn't sure whether he was talking about the drink or Elena coming back. "I'm just glad it's over."

"You know I don't believe that," Elena said.

"Just go home Elena," Damon sighed. "Get some rest. It's a whole new day tomorrow."

"Damon, I'm your friend," Elena replied leaning against the couch.

"I'm well aware of that," Damon snapped.

"And a friend usually knows when their friend is hurting," Elena said.

"What do you want to hear?" Damon asked sounding annoyed. "That I cared about Rose? That I'm upset? Well, I didn't and I'm not." Damon turned around and was about to walk up the stairs when Elena continued.

"There you go, pretending to turn it off, pretending to feel," Elena said. "Damon you're so close, don't give up."

"I feel Elena, okay?" Damon said turning around. "And it sucks. What sucks even more was that it was supposed to me. Jules was coming after me."

"You feel guilty," I murmured standing up.

"That would be human of me, wouldn't it, Marie? And I'm not human," Damon growled. "And you're one to talk about giving up, Elena. All you've done is give up." He paused and looked at both of us. "Go home. There's been enough doom and gloom and personal growth for one day," Damon murmured.

"Okay, I will," Elena said. She sounded like she was holding back tears. She turned and hugged Damon "Good night Damon," Elena said.

"Take Marie with you. Don't say anything, just take her," Damon said quietly.

Not saying anything I followed Elena out of the door. We drove back to Elena's house in silence. I sighed when the car stopped.

"Let's go," Elena said before she got out of the car.

I followed her up the path and up to the house and stopped in the doorframe.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"I'm an immortal … I can't enter a mortals home without permission," I said quietly.

"Oh sorry, come in," Elena said.

I smiled and came in.

"You do know I could have come in, right?"

"What?" she asked now looking confused.

"I've been in your house before ... but I do have to be invited into houses," I smiled.

We stopped just before going up the stairs. Stephan stood there.

"Stephan, you're home," Elena said quietly. And he nodded.

"Rose?" he asked. Elena shook her head in reply to his question. "What's Marie doing here?" he asked.

"Damon kicked me out. He's pissed off," I answered. Stephan nodded and turned back to Elena.

"I … I called Isobel," Stephan said.

"I know," Elena said.

"I'm sorry," he said looking down at the floor. "I had to."

"It's okay," Elena said. "Did you find her?"

"Not exactly," a voice said from behind Stephan. There was a man standing there. "Hello Elena."

"Uncle John," Elena murmured, and it wasn't a happy murmur.

**Tada, comment and review plz**


End file.
